


Caught Up In You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, EriSol - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is pretty much as used to the good life as someone could be. </p><p>Sollux captor has always had to work for everything.</p><p>Two entirely different people meet in an unfortunate way. But when they hit it off. Can they stand what the world throws at them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. The writing style here is a bit different. Think of it as Eridan telling the story back to Sollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working it out  
> What I'm doing without  
> You I'm lost, that's what I've found  
> I'm hopeless and I need you now  
> Had my head in the clouds  
> My dreams watered down  
> It's not until you're not around  
> That I know that I need you now
> 
> [James Blunt, Working It Out]

My breath left puffs of steam in the freezing air as I leaned against the wall. Glaring at the street and smoking. My lips were pursed. And I could hear cheering inside. Cheering for My brother. Of course. Who was singing in another fucking musical on fucking Broadway. He would always be the family star. The one who was better than his little brother. Cronus was the cocky overconfident one. Who got all the attention no matter what. Even before he hit the stage. I hated it.

The thought made me grimace and tucked my cold nose into the blue scarf I was wearing. The black pecoat I wore was tugged close around my body. The smell of my cigarette wafted through the empty street. It was late. And everyone was inside watching my stuck up brother. I was supposed to be in there. Sitting next to my father and feferi.

My eyes followed a car that hissed past on the slush-covered street. How I wished he could be elsewhere. To relax with a book and some tea. I sighed, not wanting to return and have to see my best friend cheer over my older brother again. But. With a grimace. I flicked my finished cigarette to the street, it landed in dirty snow with a hiss. I huffed out a last breath of smoke before I returned to the theatre. Slipping back into my spot and brushing a bit of snow off the collar of my suit jacket. My coat and scarf folded over my legs.

I sat between my father and Feferi. My father had one leg folded over the other. His fingertips pressed together and his hands steepled against his lips. His violet eyes trained on the stage. Where Cronus had just slid across the smooth surface on his knees. A fedora pulled low over his face and his body arched just so. Before he leapt to his feet. Casting the hat aside and stripping off the black suit jacket he was wearing. Singing the whole time. Christ. I grimaced and looked away. Not wanting to see my fathers faint smile or Feferis obvious excitement.

Cronus was playing the part of the lawyer from Chicago. And I couldn't help but envy my brothers talent on the stage. I played the man perfectly. There were streaks of grey done through his slicked back hair. And yep. Cronus was definitely playing it up.

I just stayed silent through the last few minutes of the show. I didn't stay to go backstage and congratulate my brother. I just left. I didn't know why I had come. I had been there to see feferi really. She never made a point to talk to me any more. And I was finally giving up.

I strode out to my car silently. Lighting a cigarette as I slipped into the drivers seat of my black Jaguar. Muttering and turning the key and rolling the window down slightly as I pulled out of his spot. I wasn't really paying attention to the road as I drove. There wasn't really much to avoid at this time of night. So I split my attention. Part of my mind was on the road. The other half was envy of my brother.

Now. Keep in mind. I hadn't always hated Cronus. I used to look up to the older Ampora like Cronus was some sort of god. I had always wanted to be like my big brother. But then Cronus finally got into show business. And well. He got arrogant.

And then. The 'why can't you be more like your brother's started.

The first time was when I was still a freshman. Excitedly telling my father about a marine biology course my school offered. My father had only raised an eyebrow and let out a disinterested 'uh huh. Sounds great kid.'. I had been a bit discouraged. And then we had been sitting at the dinner table. Cronus had brought a girl home. And I was picking at my food. I had been so excited about the course that could give me a head start on the career I was looking at.

I had stayed silent while Cronus talked to our father about a recent show he had done. The old bastard listened with rapt attention. Actually smiling and laughing at a couple parts. Whereas I couldn't even get as much as a nod of approval from my dad.

"Why can't you be more like your brother Eridan? Your brother, now, he's going somewhere. Not wasting his time in what? Marine something?" I made the mistake of looking up and seeing my brothers smug face. And my fathers raised eyebrow.

"I'm feelin a bit sick. I'm gonna go lay down." I took my plate to the kitchen before escaping to my room to hide how upset I was. My brother just sung and danced around on a stage. I was looking at something that required intelligence and a hell of a lot of school. Something that would be a good future for me.... But my brother. All he needed was a little charisma and a good voice and our dad was praising him around every corner.

My ring-covered hand tightened on the wheel as I remembered the night that the self hate had started. What kind of cruel bastard didn't support their kid and then turned around and told them they needed to be more like the freak of the family? I shook my head and snorted a bit. Letting out a pissed off laugh. I couldn't believe my family. I had every right to hate them. They were all stuck up and thought they were better than everyone. Whereas, I would kill to have a couple of good friends that wouldn't tell me to be more like my entitled asshole of a brother.

I rounded a corner and the Jaguar slowed as I turned into the parking lot of my apartment complex. Snow was falling now. And I was glad to be home. It was supposed to be a blizzard that night.

The doorman nodded to me as he opened the door. And I did my best to offer the man a tight smile before I walked in. I stepped into the elevator before I punched in the floor number and then the code required for the penthouse. I sighed quietly and looked at the ceiling before the elevator hissed to a stop and i stepped out. Sliding the door open and stepping inside the dark apartment. A flick of a few switches let light illuminate the cozy space. The outer walls were 90% windows. Floor to ceiling glass. The rest of it was all carpets and comfortable furniture. The kitchen was sleek and modern. But the living room was full of overstuffed black furniture and thick rugs.

I sighed as he stripped off my coat, scarf, and suit jacket. Hanging the first two by the door before slipping my shoes off and going to my room. My bed was piled with pillows and soft blankets. And my whole closet was full of designer clothes. I hung my suit next to the friggin eight others. Before I pulled on an old tee shirt and some pj pants. My dresser was full of the clothes I would never wear in public. Stuff splattered with paint or torn or just old. It was comfortable though. So I kept the stuff.

I yawned as he went back out to the kitchen and made some tea. Sitting on the marble counter and watching out of the window as I sipped his tea and wondered what I was gonna do tomorrow. Hopefully it wouldn't involve my dad. Well. I was enrolling in a local college. And I had to go in for something. So I would probably drop off my dry cleaning while I did that. Kill two birds with one stone.

I huffed a bit as I watched cars whizz by far below. The glare of their headlights seemed distance in the silence that had fallen over the large penthouse.

After finishing my tea, I ended up going to bed. Turning my phone off and curling up under heavy covers. I watched the snow fall outside my window. Wondering vaguely if the roads would be blocked tomorrow. That was a lot of snow.

~~~

You growled in frustration as you shoved away from your laptop and got to your feet. This code you had been fighting with for days seemed impossible. You groaned as you leaned back in your chair and glared at the ceiling as if it had the answers you needed. After shooting one more accusatory glance at your laptop. You got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Muttering to yourself and running over the master codes you knew in your head. You stared out the window above your sink as you folded your legs and sat on the counter with a notepad. Your glasses nearly tipping off your nose as you scribbled strings of numbers down on a legal pad.

It was like. Two in the morning and you were running on energy drinks. You had to get this shit done before your deadline. Or your client would move on to someone less competent. So you were forced to work on. Your tall frame hunched over the notepad as you stopped writing before tearing the page off and heading back to your office with your energy drink. The office had the best view in the apartment. And you didn't even glance out the large windows

You slid back into your large leather chair and pulled your headphones on again. A video call popped up on Skype. You would have grimaced and answered it, raising an eyebrow at your client as you switched your mic on.

"I can't work if you're demanding my attention every five minutes." Your words were clipped and annoyed as you grimaced. Exposing unnaturally sharp eyeteeth.

"I wanted to make sure my firewall is all set by the deadline. Is the virus I send you for testing getting through it still?" The man scowled. You nodded and scowled back.

"it is. Because I haven't figured the virus out completely yet. So. If you'd just give me a second to work. That would be great." Your smile was sickeningly sarcastic as you wrinkled his nose. The man scowled at you before rolling his eyes.

"don't get so cocky junior. Be done by the deadline. Or I'm moving on." The dumbass finally hung up and you flipped the screen off before you went back to building the damn firewall for this CEO asshole. People like this guy pissed you off. They acted all high and mighty. But they went crawling to freelancing programmers with their tails between their legs, begging absolute nobody's to handle the tech side of things. It disgusted you.

You spent the rest of that day and the next muttering over your laptop. You finally sent the finished file to the man, before you went out and got the mail. Cashing a few checks you had been sent. It was weird to be outside again. After two straight weeks of work. So you went and got some coffee to enjoy the outdoors for awhile. Sitting in a small coffee shop and texting Karkat while you drank his coffee. You still had more work to do. But you could put it off for a couple days of sleep.

After you had rested up. You went back to coding. Something your father had always supported you in.

Your family was pretty cool. Your dad was a pediatrician at a small clinic in your hometown. He didn't make an extravagant amount of money. But he made enough to put his two sons through college. You had ended up dropping out to do your own thing. And had been doing that ever since.

It was mostly to get away from home. To get away from the place where the memories still lingered. Where you would still have to see your brother. And the worry lines etched into your fathers aging face. Or the grays that were appearing in your fathers hair.

Ever since highschool, when your mother had been killed in a school shooting. Protecting her students. The family had been off. Mituna had snapped. The emotional trauma had been too much for the once confident and sunny teen. You had shut down entirely. He put up a barbed wire fence around your emotions. Kept it all locked down. Electric fencing topped with razor wire around your heart. Your stopped wanting to care.

So. As soon as you could. You moved to the city. And there you had stayed. With nobody but a few friends and your two Cats to keep you company.

One of said cats jumped into your lap right then. Startling you a little. You sighed a bit and scratched Geminis head. The cat had the same mismatched eyes as you. Except. One was yellow and the other was green. Your were red and blue. But eh. Gemini was sort of your favorite. A tomcat he had rescued off the streets as a kitten. The big guy sported one torn ear and a missing tooth. The tip of his tail was a little crooked. But he was a big sweetheart. With long thick fur, he was white with black socks and ears. And you couldn't help but love the cat.

Your other cat, Jinx, was kind of shy when it came to people she didn't know. A delicate little Russian Blue. She was definitely a sweet girl when someone was patient enough to let her get close. And she stuck close to Gemini. Who was incredibly protective of his 'Little miss'.

They were all the family you really needed. As long as you could come home to meowing balls of fur, then you were happy.

You scratched behind the tomcats ears as you worked. And Gemini settled down to nap on your legs. Eventually. Jinx popped up onto your desk and butted her head under your hand with a meow. She was a very vocal cat nowadays.

So you took a break to cuddle the cat as you huffed over his code.

"How am I supposed to get any fucking work done with you distracting me?" You huffed. Holding her up to look her in the eye. She just watched you and continued to purr. Her head cocked to the side. You rolled your eyes before pulling her back down against your chest. So she could put her head on your shoulder and knead at your shirt.

Eventually, you actually went and got some sleep. The two cats wandering off to find their own spots to sleep. Yoy knew they didn't like sleeping in the big human bed. So you didn't question it. And you were asleep before your head even hit the pillow.

~~~

I grumbled as I buttoned the last button of my purple shirt. After checking my belt, i finished rolling my sleeves up to my elbows. Glaring at my reflection as i slid mt glasses up my nose and went about putting on all my rings again.

I headed back into my room and tied my tie carefully. Pulling it firmly around my throat and folding my collar down around it with practiced ease.

After grabbing some coffee, I pulled on my jacket, careful not to mess up my shirt, and wrapped my scarf around my neck. I nodded to the doorman as I walked past to his car. Grumbling at the cold as I slipped into the car and set my dry-cleaning in the back. Before I headed for the campus where I would hopefully be going to school next year.

I dropped the dry cleaning off before heading for campus. I couldn't help but look around as I pulled into the snowy parking lot. Getting out of my car and grumbling as expensive leather shoes sunk into the damp snow. When I stepped into the office, I already knew it was the place for me.

I had arrived right on time for my appointment. And was allowed right in.

By the end of the meeting, I was signed up for all my first year classes. And I drove home feeling better than I had in a long time. For once. My family couldn't hold me back from what I wanted to achive.

I had just rounded a corner. Not really paying attention to what I was doing. When suddenly something. Or rather, someone. Had hit my windshield. I slammed on the brakes in horror. Oh fuck. After scrambling out of the car. I was relieved to see that the man I had hit was alright. Your legs had been shoved out from under you and you had landed on my windshield. Only slightly bruised and rubbing your head. Thankfully the car had been going pretty slow. So you hadn't broken anything. Except the Windshield. Which was now cracked from where a bony shoulder had hit it pretty hard.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked. Fluttering my hands helplessly as you rolled to your feet with a groan. Wincing a bit as you put your weight on your legs. You had to be at least 6'3". Christ. My eyes widened a bit as I looked up at you.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine." You man huffed. I caught a glimpse of unnaturally sharp teeth as you took your glasses off and cleaned off a broken lens with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't payin attention." I ran a hand through my hair. Messing up his carefully styled brown locks as you arched an eyebrow at me.

"Really. I'm not delicate. Don't worry about it. If I were you. I'd worry more about that." A long finger indicated the broken windshield. And I winced. Fuck. My dad would be on my ass about that for months.

"Yeah. That's goin to be expensive. But still. You're sure you're okay?" I asked as you pulled a laptop out of your laptop bag. Checking the screen and keyboard before nodding.

"Yeah. Just a little bruised." You shrugged. It was then that I noticed your mismatched eyes. It was a bit startling to be honest. I took a moment to let my eyes skim over your sharp features. Your black hair was ruffled and messy. And your expression seemed to be permanent annoyance. I noticed carefully trimmed sideburns and how slim you were. Your yellow hoodie was loose on a skinny frame.

"Is there anythin I can do to make it up to you?" I really did feel like shit. I had just hit you with my fucking car. So. I did feel like i needed to do something more than just apologize and walk away.

"Really. I'm fine. I'm not gonna sue you or anything. You don't have to suck up to me." You sighed as you slid your laptop back into its case. I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Can I at least get you a coffee or somethin?" I asked. Raising an eyebrow. You watched me for a moment. Looking exasperated.

"really. I insist." I added. I also kind of wanted to get to know you. You looked interesting. So much different from the pressed suits and immaculate hair I was so used to seeing. That and it would probably piss my dad off if I got to know a guy who looked so alternative.

"Fine. But I have to be somewhere by three. So we have to make it somewhat quick." Yes. Victory.

After calling a tow truck, I stood next to you on the street corner. Watching as the Jaguar was housed up onto the flatbed. My father was going to fucking kill me.

"Know any coffee shops around here? Preferably somewhere warm?" I turned my eyes to you. Raising an eyebrow and watching as you thought for a moment.

"There's a little place around the corner. Its not that big but its heated. And they've got good coffee." You shrugged.

"Sounds good." I nodded. Before following you down the snowy sidewalks.

"So. I don't think I got a name. I'd like to know who I'm going to be talking about when my dad asks me if anything exciting is going on." Yout smirk made me swallow thickly. Jesus. Those teeth made you look almost feral.

"Oh. Yeah. My name is Eridan. And yours?" I turned my eyes back to the street. Fixing the collar of my jacket and flicking my glasses up.

"Sollux, Sollux Captor." You replied. Your heavy lisp was evident. And for once. i didn't loathe my stutter as much. Yeah. I slipped up on Ws and Vs.

"Sorry again for hittin you with my car." I murmured. Biting my lip and sticking my hands in his pockets.

"Really. I've had worse. If I can get shoved off a roof and walk away. Then I think I can stand getting bumped and falling onto a windshield." You fixed your cracked glasses and shrugged as you adjusted your computer bag.

"How did that happen?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit. You huffed a faint laugh.

"My dad and I were fixing some shingles on the roof. My father accidentally tripped me and I rolled off." You shrugged. They were up there fixing the shingles themselves? How did that work? How did you even replace shingles without tearing the whole thing up?

"Why not just hire someone to do it for you?" I blurted. Fixing my gloves and scowling a bit. You snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how it works in your world kiddo. But back in Montana. We do a lot of things ourselves. Especially when the budget was tight. I was still in college at that point. So. Things weren't exactly. Well. You get it." You shrugged. I frowned a bit. Wow. That sounded tough. I was used to everyone running around and doing things so my family didn't have to.

"Wow. That sounds... Different." I was a bit shocked by that. How did you even learn how to do that?

"Jesus. That's gotta take some.... Hard work. Talent. I don't know." I fumbled for the words as you shrugged and ran a hand through short cropped black hair.

"Well. It takes patience. And a lot of cursing." You huffed as we rounded a corner and you opened the door for me. i nodded to you before slipping into the coffee place with a relieved sigh.

After we had gotten our coffees and found a booth, we really started talking.

"So. You're really from Oregon?" I asked. Curious, I watched you as we both stripped off our jackets. We looked very different. An odd mix to anyone walking by. You were in an old shirt, battered jeans, and scuffed boots, and there I was. In freshly pressed cotton shirt and tie. My ray bans sitting low on my nose and my leather shoes shining under the table.

"No. I'm from Mars. I just told you I was from Oregon so you wouldn't treat me like an alien." You scoffed. Rolling your eyes.

"Okay. Sorry. I just don't think I've met anyone from Oregon." I shrugged. You only snorted a bit.

"Wow. You must not get around a lot." You smirked. Sipping your scalding coffee and yawning.

"Actually. Not really. My dads a big time CEO. So. All of the 'parties' I've ever been to have been to meet other big time CEOs an such. Y'know. So its all suits an small talk. I was supposed to take over the business after he stepped down." I shrugged stirring my coffee with a sigh. You raised an eyebrow. Impressed.

"Well damn. My dad just works at a clinic. His best friends are a religious activist and a guy they call Razor." You snorted.

"Razor? Why do they call him that?" I asked. My eyes going a bit wide.

"I think he asked for a razor for his twelfth birthday. He owns a garage. Hes a mechanic and stuff. Everyone calls him Razor. Hes even got a shirt that says it." You shrugged. Taking another sip of your coffee and leaning back in your seat.

"Woah. That's kinda cool." I said with wide eyes. That was sweet. I didn't know anyone with such a cool nickname.

"Yeah. It is I guess." You shrugged. Used to such things I guess. Damn. I couldn't help but notice how attractive you were. Despite your sharp nose. You were definitely an effortlessly attractive person. Whereas I had to try constantly to look good.

"Wow. I still can't believe that. Were you in the country or the city?" I asked curiously. You tilted your head and squinted slightly at me. A look I would soon learn was you thinking. Another sip of your coffee and then you were responding to my question.

"Well. We were what you would call country. But not too far out of a city. Just outside of the suburban zone. Old farm." You shrugged. I nodded and stirred my own coffee absently. Wondering what had brought you to the city. But I didn't ask. That seemed like it could hold some very personal motifs. So I kept my mouth shut.

"What does your father do?" You asked. Raising an eyebrow and flicking your glasses up with a long finger.

"Well. He buys large companies and sells them. He's basically a legal con man." I sighed. I hated my fathers profession. It struck me as dishonest.

"Wow. I bet he makes a lot of money." You whistled as I took a sip of my coffee. Nodding a bit and sighing before I changed the subject.

"So what do you do? Do you go to college or somethin?" I asked. You sighed a bit and half shrugged.

"I was in college. But my dads budget was getting a little too tight. So I dropped out and moved here. Started coding for anyone that could pay within my price range." You shrugged. Leaning back a bit in your seat. Wow. That sounded slightly sketchy.

"That must take some skill." I raised an eyebrow. And you nodded a bit. Checking the time on your phone.

"And what do you do?" You asked. Propping your elbows on the table and fixing those alluring eyes on me. Your gaze was calculating. Analyzing me. I felt like you were picking my soul apart. It was a bit eerie.

"Oh. I just enrolled in a college. Going out for marine biology." I shrugged. Feeling a bit inadequate under your intense gaze.

"Wow. That sounds like its gonna take a lot of work. Why marine biology?" You asked. Jesus. You should have been a journalist. You were very good at followup questions.

"Well. I like the ocean an stuff. I grew up on the coast in Maine. In my families summer home. My dad didn't want me around until I was in eighth grade. He doesn't like kids." I shrugged. Sipping my coffee again and avoiding eye contact. Ouch. That sounded really fucking pathetic didn't it?

"Ouch. That has to suck." You winced. Running your thumb over your bottom lip before you picked your coffee up again. Long fingers lacing together at the front of the cup.

"Yeah. But hey. At least I didn't have to deal with my asshole of a father for a good thirteen years." I shrugged. And you nodded a bit. Sipping your coffee and glancing out the window. Which gave me a very good look at your profile. And damn. That was a nice view. I couldn't help but notice. Hey! I'm only human okay?

"True. I take it he's pretty stuck up?" You turned your eyes back to me and I nodded. It was my turn to look away.

"My brother is worse though. You've probably heard of him. He's a big Broadway star." I scoffed. My voice dripping with scorn and sarcasm as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Really?" You winced. I nodded again and you whistled, shaking your head.

"Aren't they all entitled assholes?" You huffed. I could have sworn that was the moment I fell in love with you. Okay. It wasn't. But it certainly bumped you up a hell of a lot higher on my cool list.

"Yes. Yes they are. Take it from someone who used to live with them. They are fuckin drama queens." I poked the table angrily. Obviously annoyed about the subject. You got you coffee up your nose when you snorted at how intense I looked. Coughing and laughing as you picked up a napkin.

"Okay. Damn. I guess you really are an expert huh?" He huffed as he finished huffing the coffee out of his nose ad grimacing. I nodded a bit and sighed. Shrugging and tugging at my scarf.

"yeah. Do you have any siblings?" I asked. Curious if you had anyone you looked up to. Anyone you had been let down by. Or anyone who looked up to you.

"Yeah. I have an older brother too. His name is mituna. He's a little.... Well. Messed up, these days. Something messed his mind up. So he's kinda different." You shrugged. Frowning a bit and poking at son grains of sugar that were scattered on the table. I bit my lip and nodded. Knowing I had struck a nerve.

"Well. Its getting towards three. So I really have to go. Or Karkat will have my head." You sighed. Getting to your feet and taking your cup with you.

"Wait. Can I at least get a phone number? I asked. Watching you pull your hoodie on again. You raised an eyebrow before retrieving a pen from your pocket and picking up a napkin. You smirked a bit and scrawled his name and number down before handing it to me.

"Most people don't ask. See ya around Eridan." You offered a slight smirk before you ducked out and I watched you head back down the street. Your long legs carrying you easily down a slushy sidewalk.

I sat back in my booth to enjoy the rest of my coffee and think about what you had told me. Toying with the edge of the napkin that would change my life.


	2. CHapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
> But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
> These nights never seem to go to plan  
> I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

I paced the floor quietly. Twisting my phone in my hands and wondering if I should really call. I did like you after all. And we seemed to like each other right?

It was a long moment before I just decided a text would be best. It took a good twenty minutes before I actually did it. Sipping my jasmine tea and typing nervously. 

'Hey. This is sollux right? Its eridan. Just wanted to say hi and check up on you. I don't want you dying on me haha'

Was that weird? I didn't know. I just hoped you wouldn't consider me a freak for being a bit concerned. I had hit you with my fucking car after all. So you had to be at least a little sore. The reply came about five minutes later. 

 

'yeah I'm alright. Thanks for actually checking in.' 

I sighed faintly and carefully thought over a response before replying. God. I was putting way too much thought into it wasn't I?

'well what was I supposed to do? Forget you existed while my car is still in the shop?' 

'You'd be surprised kiddo.'

'kiddo?? Are you even older than me?' 

'well. I'm 21. Are you even seventeen? You look like you're sixteen tbh.'

'ouch. I'm hurt, I'm actually eighteen thanks.' 

'Sorry. I was off by two years. Shoot me.' 

I could practically feel your sarcasm. And it made me laugh a bit. You were certainly a colorful character. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't all stiff and formal. 

'I just might. My dad knows ppl after all.' 

'well damn. I'll keep my doors and shit locked. Maybe I'll borrow my neighbors pit bulls.'

'Nah. Dad knows people who will just put the dogs to sleep then come fuck you up.'

'Im pretty screwed then aren't I?'

'Pretty much. Damn. Now I feel like a whore. I hardly know you and I'm already screwing you.'

'Wow. Rude'

'I know. Great isn't it?'

'was there any other reason you texted me? Aside from asking about my health and threatening me?'

'Uhm. I don't think so. Except maybe to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime. You're a hell of a lot cooler than the ppl my dad wants me around.'

'oh. Yeah sure. I've got a couple days off before I have to start on a new project. I'm free today if you want to drop by.'

I couldn't help but smile a bit as I leaned against the counter and read the text over again. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to see you again. It was a little absurd really. I shouldn't have been nearly so interested in you. 

'sure. What's your address?'

After you sent me said information. I got dressed, keeping it casual. I didn't need you thinking I was just another stuffed shirt who was too full of himself. Because I wasn't. Really 

I took a cab to the address I was given. And wasn't horribly surprised to end up in a middle-lower class neighborhood. After climbing out of the cab, I located your building. Hitting the buzzer and waiting until the door unlocked. I stepped in. Nervous as I headed for the elevator. It was old. And smelled sort of musty. 

Once I got to your apartment, I was relieved. Knocking on the door and waiting calmly. Lets just say I was shocked you you opened the door with a very large cat draped over your shoulder. I wouldn't have pegged you as a cat person. 

"Hey. Come on in." You nodded and stepped to the side so I could walk in. Smiling slightly at you and the large tomcat. Who looked very happy draped over your shoulder with one of your arms around him. 

"Who's this?" I asked as I tentatively reached up and scratched the cats head. It responded by opening eyes that matched yours. Taken aback, I almost missed your reply as the cat nibbled at my fingers. before deciding that yes, I was worthy of petting it. 

"This is Gemini. He's a big softie." You shrugged as you closed the door. I nodded, so. You had a cat. That was new. I didn't know what I was expecting. You didn't seem like a pet person at all. 

"Wow. He looks like a fierce guy though." I snorted. My eyes skimming over a scratch across the cats cheek and a chunk taken out of one of its ears. 

"Yeah. He is when it comes to other cats. Except Jinx. His little girl. She's around here somewhere." You shrugged. Walking over to the couch and sitting down before you moved Gemini to your lap. 

"I would imagine." I nodded. Sitting down on the other end of the couch. Were we actually going to do something or just sit around and talk about cats? I wasn't sure I minded either. 

"Yeah. Either way. Have you ever played Portal?" You asked as you set the cat on the floor and tossed me a controller. Turning the TV on and picking up another one. 

"Nope." I yawned. You smirked a bit and went to the Xbox menu.

"Well. You start now kiddo." Your grin was almost creepy as you logged in to your profile and scrolled to Portal. I had heard quite a bit about it. It was some big franchise. But I didn't own any gaming systems. And there wasn't really ever much on my TV that was actually interested in. 

"I do?" I raised an eyebrow as I kicked my shoes off and folded my legs carefully. Toying nervously with my controller.

"Damn straight. Strap yourself in and get ready for the ride." Your voice made me flush a bit as I settled back into the couch and kept my eyes on the screen. 

Within an hour I was really starting to like you. It was fun listening to you shout vulgarity at your character when your controls fucked you over. And it was very comfortable just sitting there. Playing a video game and ignoring the tomcat lying between us and purring. I had never been so content in my life. 

I started to maybe get into the game as well. After one particularly bad fall. 

"Jesus fuck you cunt where did you get your goddamned legs? A cereal box?!" I snapped. Grumbling and huffing a strand of stray hair out of my eyes. Your laugh made my heart race as I glanced over sheepishly. My cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"Oh Christ you sound like KKs dad when he's hammered." You wiped streaming eyes on the sleeve of your shirt (which was white with one blue sleeve and one red one.) laughing a bit and fixing your glasses. 

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away." I blushed. Looking back at the screen. 

"Its fine. Now would you get that damn cube before we're entirely fucked?" You laughed. Shaking your head and going back to playing. I nodded a bit and ran off to go do what I was asked. I let you lead because I had no fucking clue what I was doing. 

We played for what seemed like hours. And probably was. Yelling at the screen together, laughing, cursing, and threatening to set the Xbox on fire. Before we had to get up to stretch out. I followed you into the kitchen and politely declined the energy drink you offered. Opting for a coke instead. 

I was a bit surprised when I felt something rub against my leg. Reminding myself that he had cats as I looked down, expecting the big guy. But my eyes landed on a beautiful Russian blue who was winding around my ankles and purring like a motorboat. You seemed just as surprised as the cat propped her paws against my leg and meowed loudly. It seemed too loud to be coming out of such a small cat. 

"She wants to be picked up." You smiled a bit as you took another swig of your energy drink and she kneaded at my jeans. After a moment of me just staring at the small cat. I set my soda aside and scooped her up. She seemed perfectly happy to hop up onto my shoulder and perch there. Curling up with her head tucked under my ear. 

"She hates strangers..." You mused quietly as she continued to purr loudly. 

"Really?" I asked as her tail flicked and I picked my soda up again. Raising an eyebrow at you. You nodded a bit obviously surprised by the felines behavior. 

"She never asks to be picked up before she's seen them at least four times. She likes her routines..." You tilted your head thoughtfully. 

"Well. If she likes you already. Then you must be special. She's only ever that friendly with me." You offered me a toothy grin. And I couldn't help but smile a bit back. I was nothing special. Really. 

"I doubt that." I huffed. You raised an eyebrow and folded your arms over your chest. 

"Jinx is a very good judge of character. I don't trust anyone she doesn't like." You said calmly as we headed back to the living room. I nodded a bit and sat down on the couch carefully. Not wanting the cat to fall from my shoulder and hate me forever for dropping her. 

"So. Back to the game then?" I yawned as you picked up your controller. Nodding a bit. I gently moved the Russian blue to my lap before we started playing again. 

Within another two hours we didn't even have to talk to each other to know what we were doing. It was surprisingly easy to game with you. You had a certain system that I quickly learned to follow. 

"Dude. What the hell are you doin? " I huffed. Watching your character run off with the cube we needed. 

"STUFF." Was your only response as I ran after you. Laughing a bit in spite of myself. And then you dropped the cube into an incinerator. I balked as it made a horrible sound. 

"Oh my god what the fuck was that?" I asked. Looking over at you with wide eyes. 

"Fratricide." You said. As if fratricide was totally normal. I felt sick. Even if it was just a game. Fratricide? That was horrifying. 

"But its a companion cube. Not a... Person." I scowled. You raised ab eyebrow at me. 

"There's a theory that the companion cubes are weighted with the bodies of dead test subjects." You shrugged. Before becoming for me to follow you. You retrieved another cube and brought it over to the incinerator and looked over at me as you held it above the doors. 

"Listen closely." You said sternly before dropping it in. I shivered a bit and shook my head as I heard something vaguely human in the metallic screech. Oh what the fuck. 

"Yeah. That'll give you nightmares." I shook myself before following you again. You nodded a bit and frowned. 

"Yeah. If you look into the story of this game, its really fucked up." You shrugged. Totally stony about the whole thing. I grimaced a bit and turned my attention to Jinx as we paused for a break. 

She butted her head under my hands as we just chattered about the back story of the game. Or rather. I asked questions and you answered them. It was nice. Just talking to someone my own age (sort of) that wasn't all stuck up and shit. And it was even nicer to have a trivial conversation about something. I was used to everything being all serious or important. It was all so dull. But something so... Unnecessary, it was interesting to say the least. 

I jumped a bit when my phone rang. Oh shit. I gently shooed Jinx out of my lap and stood up. Fumbling for my phone. Sure enough, it was my father. 

"Eridan Ampora, where are you? You wet supposed to be here an hour Ago! I have clients here that would like to meet who the company is being passed off to!" My father snapped. I winced. Mortified. You could probably hear him yelling. Shit. 

"I'm sorry. Something came up. My interview ran longer than expected." I lied smoothly. Folding my free arm over my chest and pressing the phone to my ear. 

"Then you should be able to make the party before ita over Eridan." My father growled. Oh god. He really was angry. 

"I-" I was about to protest. I wanted to stay here with you and not worry about talking to investors and clients of a business I would hopefully never run. 

"Yes sir...." I ducked ny head and bit my lip. I couldn't say no. Or all hell would rain down on me. And god forbid I said I had previous engagements. He would go fucking ballistic. 

"Everything Ok?" You asked. Scowling a bit as I pocketed my phone again. I nodded and offered a fake smile. 

"Yeah. I just have to run. I forgot about somethin important. Sorry." I winced. Walking over to the door and retrieving my jacket. I pulled it on quickly. I was trembling slightly and Jesus Christ. I shouldn't have been so afraid of my father. 

"Oh. Okay. I'll text you then?" You raised an eyebrow. Looking slightly concerned. 

"Yeah. Sounds cool. Maybe we can hang out again sometime." I smiled nervously before ducking out. I really couldn't stay any longer. I had to go home, fix my hair, change, and then go to the party. I was fucked. And I would only be judged more. Because my brother would be there. With some beautify girl on his arm, chatting it up and playing the nice charming son he was supposed to be. Not the slimeball I knew. 

So. After a lot of cursing and hurriedly getting ready. I finally headed to the party. Hating myself as I walked in and found my father. Despite wanting to hide behind one of the many houseplants and text you. 

"Oh. There he is." My fathers smile would seem relaxed to anyone who didn't know him as well as I did. But there was a silent threat in the smile as I walked up to the group he was chatting with. Cronus was there too. Looking slick and chatting up one of the CEOs I actually knew. Sure enough. He had some random blond chick on his arm and she was listening raptly to what the two men were saying. 

"Eridan. There you are!" Another one of the Investors I knew grinned. Shaking my hand firmly and earning a nervous smile from me. 

"Say. Your brother always has dates to these get-togethers. Why don't you?" The man raised an eyebrow. I blushed a bit and scuffed my foot. Shrugging. 

"I guess I just haven't found anyone I like. An I cant drag feferi along with me every time." I sighed a bit. Well. I liked you. More than I should have so soon. It was a bit embarrassing. But I just blamed it on the fact that you weren't like anyone else I knew. 

The talk continued for a couple hours. I was tossed between groups. Mingling and sipping a glass of wine that was getting progressively warmer. As I really didn't want more than one glass. 

At the end of the night. After the last couple of people filed out, my father turned to me. Anger now obvious on his scarred face. I tried not to shrink back a little. My hands sliding into my pockets. Oh shit. 

"Where were you?" My father snapped. His eyes narrowing as he folded his arms over his chest. I winced a bit. Biting my lip. 

"I was hangin out with a friend. We lost track of time. I'm sorry." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"You know I don't like you associating with anyone aside from us and Feferis family Eridan." He growled. This time I stood my ground. He wasn't better than you. And I wouldn't let him think it. 

"Sollux is perfectly fine." I said boldly. My father frowned and grit grit his teeth. 

"Eridan. You don't need connections with lower classes. It'll only make you soft." Hr snapped. Earning a glare from me as I squared my shoulders. 

"He's the only person I've ever met who doesn't care about financial situations or social status. He's a good person an he's nice to be around." I growled. I had never wanted to stand up for someone so much. My father wouldn't denounce you In my eyes. I wouldn't let him. 

"Eridan Ampora. I don't care if he's a 'nice person'. You are not to be associating with the lower classes. You wont be able to have friends there when you take over the company!" He snapped. Pointing at me as I swallowed thickly. 

"I'm not takin over the company!" I retorted. Flushing with anger. I was finally standing up for myself against the man that had ruled my life. Cronus and my father would call me a brat for it later. But I knew I wasn't. I had to stand up for myself sometime. 

"Yes you are young man! This isn't your choice!" My father shouted. His jaw tight with anger. 

"It is my choice! You can't force me to take over a company I don't want! I'm goin to school and I'm goin to be a Marine Biologist!" I yelled back. My hands at my sides and my shoulders tight with rage. 

"If you're not going to do I say! Then you're not my son! I'm disowning you!" The statement made me snort a bit. 

"My accounts are in my names. And you don't know how to get to them. So. I guess. I'll just change my apartment over to my own account an be done with you. And with this dysfunctional fuckin family!" I growled. Before I spun and stormed out.

"Oh. And I crashed the Jaguar." I threw the words over my shoulder before I slammed out of the apartment. Fuming and hating my father. I knew he would want to keep our relationship at least formal. And I would have to put up with just Cristmas, birthdays, and Thanksgiving. But I could put up with that. I had enough money. And i knew where and when to invest. That and i would soon be making my own. 

So. I headed home before texting you. Complaining about my crazy ass family and asking if I could come hang out again. 

~~~

"Come on in dude!" I opened the door and walked in. Flopping down on the couch with you and groaning. I was still in my suit. But the backpack I had dropped by the door had clothes for an overnight. It had been a couple weeks since my fallout with my dad. And I trusted you enough to spend the night at your house. I was tired from having to go to a wedding for formal reasons. 

"Tired?" You asked with a faint laugh as I got my tie off and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of my shirt. Stripping the jacket off as well and tossing it. I nodded a bit and sighed. Resting my head back against the couch and untucking my shirt with a huff. 

"Weddings are fuckin stupid." I muttered. Closing my eyes and unbuttoning the cuffs on my sleeves. 

"Tell me about it. They're dumb." You responded. Slamming a few buttons on your controller to evade a burst of gunfire. Yelling profanity at the video game enemies. 

"YOUR AIM IS ALMOST AS BAD AS YOUR LOOKS YOU DUMB FUCKERS!" You shouted. Leaning forward with your elbows on your knees. Sharp teeth bared at the screen and your eyebrows knit together in a mix of concentration and anger. 

It was amusing. To just watch you curse at your game. Letting Jinx circle on my lap a few times before settling down. Purring. It felt like home. Even with all the yelling and automated gunfire. I had never been so comfortable around anyone. 

"Want to order pizza?" I asked after awhile. Yawning and rubbing my eyes. You nodded a bit and growled at the TV. Slamming on a few more buttons and blowing something up. So. I got up and went to the kitchen. Ordering a pizza and 

~~~

It was later that night, actually around like. Three in the morning. That I caught myself on the edge of a soda can. So I headed to the restroom to get a band aid. I opened the medicine cabinet where I had been told they were. And paused when my eyes fell on a menagerie of prescription medication. Along with a bottle of sleeping pills. What? 

I recognized a couple of medications as anti-depressants. And even more mood stabilizers. But I just grabbed a band aid and leaned on the counter. Scowling and thinking quietly as I ran water over the cut. Methodically patting it dry then sticking a band aid on my finger. Were you depressed? Had I just not noticed it?

"you found them didn't you?" Your voice almost gave me a heart attack. I jumped before my eyes flickered to the doorway where you were leaning against the door frame. 

"Its fine. Its not really a big secret. I'm bipolar, and have trouble sleeping." You shrugged. Before waving me back out into the living room. 

"It was only a matter of time before you found out anyways." You shrugged. Plopping back down on the couch and hauling Gemini into your lap. 

~~~ 

The next morning, as I walked past the bathroom door, yawning and heading for the kitchen. I noticed you leaning against the sink. Your head in your hands. Frowning a bit. I pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside. Hesitating as I reached out to touch your shoulder. Before I rested my hand on your back. 

"Hey. You alright?" I asked softly as you jumped a bit. My heart twisted as I saw tears on your cheeks and felt your shoulder trembling under my hand. Holy shit. Okay.

"Sol...." I gently spun you around before taking your hand and pulling you out to the living room. After making you sit on the arm of the couch, I wrapped my arms around your shoulders and pulled you into a hesitant hug. Hoping you wouldn't reject the kindness and make me feel awkward. 

But after a moment of being frozen, you rested your head on my shoulder, and I felt your arms slide around my waist. Tugging me closer. I had a moment of thinking 'wow. This doesn't feel platonic at all' before I batted the thought away and rubbed between your shoulders. Hoping to comfort you a bit. I honestly had no clue why you were upset. But as your shoulders started to really shake. And I felt hot tears hit my neck, I wasn't sure it really mattered. You needed the comfort and I was there to offer it. 

It felt like hours. Standing there and rubbing your back. Resting my head on yours and relaxing a bit. It was a bit weird how safe I felt wrapped up in your arms when you were the one who really needed the security at the moment. And I hoped I could provide the same security for you. Gently running my hand over your hair and leaning against you slightly. Reminding you silently that I was there. For comfort and friendship. 

Eventually. You pulled back and let me wipe your tears away. I sighed a bit and cocked an eyebrow at you. 

"Feelin better?" I asked quietly. Acutely aware of the weight of your arms around my waist. I didn't want to move from that spot. I had never felt like I had a real purpose until then. I never felt like I was useful for anything. Except fighting with my father and hating my brother. 

"Yeah." You nodded a bit. Releasing me and getting to your feet. I watched as you walked by to the kitchen. Suddenly gone cold. What on earth? I reminded myself of what you told me yesterday. Drawing a sharp breath as I followed you.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. Reaching out and gently touching your arm. You pulled away and scowled a bit. Flicking your glasses up. And shrugging. 

"Its nothing ED." Your voice was dry. Cold even. The feeling of being needed quickly faded as I frowned a bit. Silently reminding myself about the bipolar thing over and over and over again. This was just your personality. I would have to get used to it. 

"Alright. Well. Feel free to talk to me if you need to. You up for some Portal or Zelda or somethin?" I asked. Raising an eyebrow and hoping I could get you in a better mood. You nodded a bit. Grabbing an energy drink and heading back to the living room. I followed you and took my spot on the couch. Yawning a bit and picking up my controller. This time. While we played Portal. It was different. You snapped at me a lot. Insulted me several times. It kind of stung. But after a little while I just started to throw insults back. We argued pretty much the whole day. Eventually. I actually started to get angry instead of hurt. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Your incompetence is fucking staggering Eridan." You hissed. Glaring at me as I shrugged and my lip curled. 

"Maybe my playin would be better if you got your fuckin attitude checked." I growled back. My hands were tight on the controller. And I was about ready to just storm out. 

But later. Once we had finally settled down. I hadn't been expecting you to break down. My anger had faded to just a dull pain as I texted Feferi. Putting up with her small talk and wondering when I would get my sollux back. 

You had been silent for awhile. And I finally looked up and caught a glimpse of you wiping tears away. Wait what. I paused and my gaze flickered to your phone as you tossed it aside onto the couch. Something had obviously upset you. And I froze before setting my phone aside carefully.

"Sol?" I was wary after the hell we had just been through. And I was almost expecting you to snap at me again. But you just shook your head and looked away. More tears falling. Shit. 

"Hey. What's goin on sol?" I murmured. Concern flooding my mind. Wow. This was my first real look at the real sollux wasn't it? I hadn't ever seen you before. Not really. 

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine." Your voice was hoarse and only an idiot would have believed you. I scowled a bit before moving over and reaching up to take your face in my hands. Catching your sharp chin in one and brushing your tears away with one hand. Frowning a bit before resting both of my hands on your cheeks and scowling at you. 

"I'm very used to getting what I want. I can wait it out until you're ready to talk." I said calmly. Pursing my lips before I leaned up and hugged you around the neck again. Relaxing as I felt your arms snake around me and I was tugged into your lap. I didn't have to straddle your legs. But it was easier to hug you that way. Resting my head against yours as your hands curled into the back of my shirt and I felt your body shake with a silent sob. Christ. What was upsetting you so bad? I wouldn't find out until about any hour later. 

You had thankfully calmed down and just relaxed. Holding me and not noticing my faint blush as I messed with your hair and happily leaned on you. I was sort of getting used to the bipolar thing. Well not really. 

"Its just trouble at home. Nothing you need to be worried about." You murmured. Your head still on my shoulder. I couldn't fathom how that could be comfortable after an hour. I had fairly bony shoulders. And one would think that after awhile it would start to hurt. 

"You sure?" I asked quietly. Rubbing your back and resting my head on yours. It was relaxing to just be there. Hoping your mood wouldn't swing violently again. It was all I could hope for. I felt at home again. I didn't want to move. It was nice. Even if the fact that I was straddling your lap was still a thing. But I ignored it. Focused on the fact that you still needed comfort. 

"Dude. How do you not have a concussion from my shoulder driving into your temple for the last forty minutes?" I chuckled a bit after he didn't respond to the first question. You laughed weakly and shrugged as you shifted a bit and moved your head to my other shoulder. Closing your eyes and saying nothing as you relaxed. I was happy to see you relaxing. But I didn't want you to be upset. 

"I'm okay." You assured me. Sighing faintly and loosening your grip on my shirt. I nodded a bit. Feeling your arms rest around my hips again. I was glad you were no longer breaking dow A cause I had no idea how to help when you were, and B because I could help now. 

And that's how it went really. I comforted you when I could. Keeping you close and hissing you gently when you started to get upset again. It was cathartic for both of us. And you seemed grateful for some comfort. And I was glad to offer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my old heart  
> How have you been  
> Are you still there inside my chest?  
> I've been so worried  
> You've been so still  
> Barely beating at all

I sighed as I leaned against the wall of the shower. I was entirely fucked at this point. After dealing with you without the mood stabilizers, well. I cared more than ever. It wasn't fair. You weren't supposed to break my windshield and topple into my heart without me even noticing until it was too late. That really wasn't fair. I didn't want to care so much so soon. It had only been what. Three months? 

And it had been the best few months of my life. You were fucking amazing. And it was so easy to slip into life with you around. Like slipping into a warm jacuzzi. It was easy and wonderful. I had experienced more in three months than I had in my entire life with you. You didn't care if I was rich. You didn't care if I got a little snobby sometimes. You just put me back in my place and put a cat or game controller in my hands. 

You taught me more about life than my family ever had. You taught me the simple pleasure of lying on the living room floor in the middle of the night with a close friend. Talking about the future and things that we couldn't possibly fathom. You taught me how to argue without actually hurting anyone or getting hurt by what was thrown at me. You taught me how to build the perfect blanket fort and then laugh as it came toppling down on out heads. 

With you I learned how to laugh at my mistakes and try harder the next time. How to do shitty homework with as little complaint as possible. And you, without knowing it, with every one of these things you taught me, you showed me even more reasons to fall in love with you. 

God. I was just being an idiot. I had only had one boyfriend in my life. And that had turned out far from well. I groaned faintly in exasperation. Closing my eyes and sliding down the slick wall of the shower. Flicking my soaked hair out of my eyes and squinting to see the pattern of the tiles on the wall across from me. 

I sighed and hugged my knees. Resting my chin on my arms and trying to get my mind off of you. The asshole that was ruining my life. Christ almighty. I couldn't be so into you so soon. That wasn't fair. You had drugged me or some shit. 

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the wall of the shower. Glaring at the ceiling and letting the hot water continue to turn my skin bright red. I didn't have anywhere to be today. So it was the day for probably a few long showers and a lot of laying on the floor or in random spots. I know. What I did on days off was so very exciting. 

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift again. Listening to the music that was playing from the bluetooth shower speaker I had. I liked to listen to music like. 24/7 okay? Don't judge me. It relieved stress. Which was usually running rampant through my life. 

Sighing faintly, I let my mind wander to potentially dangerous territory. Remembering how leanly muscled your body was. How strong your grip had been around my waist the other day when you had picked me up and threatened to tie me up and leave me for an hour after you lost a round of something. 

I shouldn't have let my mind wander to those long slim fingers and what they could potentially do to me. Holy shit. Okay. Well. I had gotten stuck in that pool of quicksand. My cheeks flushed a bit at the thought. And of the thought of those sharp ass teeth scraping against my skin. Leaving marks my family would ask about and you would smirk over. I let out a shaky breath before just letting my mind go. Letting myself mentally strip you down and imagine the slim planes of muscle that lay under one-size-too-large shirts. It wasn't long after that that my mind was dwelling on that sinewy body locked against mine. I could practically imagine the grind of your sharp hips against mine. 

I hadn't quite realized the situation I was in before I paused that whole fantasy. Banishing the phantom feeling of long fingers dragging and tugging through my hair. Holy shit okay. I really shouldn't have been getting off on thoughts of fucking my best friend. That felt kinda wrong. But it wasn't really my fault. 

So. After a moment of silently scolding myself, I caved and got to my feet. Blinking a bit and shaking my head. Wow one of my legs was asleep. Okay. I had to lean on one of the shower walls anyways. Glancing around before I picked up a small bottle of lube I happened to keep in the shower. Don't question it. Leaning my head back against the wall as I spread some over a few fingers and set the bottle aside. Biting my lip and closing my eyes as I wrapped one hand around the base of my already swollen length. My other hand moving to press one slick finger against my entrance.

It only took a few minutes for me to be entirely relying on the wall for support. Before I removed my hands from myself and poked my head out of the shower to grab something from under the towel pile. Shut up. A guy had to have some secrets. The dildo was the kind with a suction cup on the end. Which I stuck to the floor before spreading more lube on that. One could never have too much of that shit. 

I couldn't help but let out a faint groan as I slid down on the toy. Trembling a bit. I could still imagine your fingers dragging through my hair. Pausing to grip -a little roughly- at the strands to keep me steady. The other hand wrapped around my side. I could practically feel your body locked against my own. Your harsh breaths hitting my ear and neck. It had never happened. But shit. My mind was pretty good at making that shit up. It really wasn't long before I hit my climax. One hand braced against the wall so I didn't topple over. My eyes closed and my head hanging forward, water dripping down my face from the shower. Well damn. 

I definitely hung out in the shower for at least and hour after that. Tossing everything aside and just lying on the shower floor. Wondering where I was going in life and how soon I should re do the streak in my hair. It was fading out pretty damn quick this time around. So I decided just to do it right then. I had the dye after all. So. I clambered out of the shower and wrapped myself in a bathrobe. I had to wiggle my hips a bit to get rid of the slight. Well. Walk of shame as some would call it. Before I went about dying the tuft of purple hair. Folding it up in some tinfoil and wandering out to my office. I settled down in my office chair and winced a bit. Before I logged in to tumblr and spent a good hour screwing around. Once the time I needed to fill was passed. I headed to the bathroom and washed the dye out. Before I went back to laying on the floor of the shower, letting the warm spray massage my back and shoulders as I folded my arms under my head and closed my eyes. 

I almost fell asleep a couple times. Soothed by the warmth and the hiss of the shower head. But eventually I dragged myself out of the shower. Dried my hair, not even bothering to style it. Before I went and laid on the back of the couch. Yeah. The back of it. You often joked about the reason Jinx loved me so much was because I was a kindred spirit. 

I spent a couple hours lazing around in weird spots. Dozing, scrolling through tumblr on my phone, snoozing, grazing from the fridge, napping, singing loudly and pretty off key, sleeping more. It was a pretty boring day. 

~~~ 

It was after class the next day that I flopped down on your couch with you. Grumbling and taking my glasses off. 

"We should move in together." I blurted without thinking. 

"I mean. My apartment is fuckin huge, too big for one person, and it would save us both a lot of money in commuting and such." I explained quickly. I would definitely have to learn how to lock my door so you didn't waltz in at bad moments. 

"Okay.... What brought this thought up ED?" You asked. Raising an eyebrow at my question. I just shrugged a bit and slung my legs over the arm of the couch. Yawning a bit. 

"Because. You're my best friend. And I don't really know anyone else. And its gettin really boring driving half a hour each way to come say hi." I pointed out. Patting Jinx as she demanded my attention. Gemini was already glued to your side, purring as you coded. 

"Uh huh." You yawned. Earning a grumble from me. 

~~~

"What the hell is this?" I pulled a thing with about a million wires sticking out of it out of a box and scowled at you. 

"Just put it in one of my desk drawers." You waved a hand at me and I rolled my eyes. 

"Fuckin wire spider I bet." I muttered. Stuffing the menagerie of wires into the drawer before I went back to helping you unpack all of your crap. You were tacking posters up while I unpacked all of your tech shit. There were so many goddamned games. Some of them weren't even in boxes. They were in envelopes with the name of the game written on them. Alphas that were sent to you so yq could fix bugs and shit. 

"Dude. Why do you have so much anime?" I huffed as I shelved another Attack On Titan onto a shelf. You had like. All of them. Thankfully I hadn't stumbled across any hentai. Thank fuck. You seemed to be more into the badassery than the. Well. You get the idea. 

"Because. Levi Heichou is a badass." You muttered. Driving another tack into the wall before you helps me unpack the rest of the anime box. It was actually Manga as you had said half a billion times. I helped you wrestle your sheets onto your bed. Which ended up being more sexual than fucking twister. 

It took awhile. But eventually we got your room unpacked and set up. You had just sold everything else in your apartment. You knew you wouldn't have needed it anyways. 

Jinx had claimed a spot on my bed already. And Gemini had found a good sun spot to relax in while his humans yelled and laughed. I gave you a brief tour of the apartment. Thanking everything that I had the master bath to myself. You seemed a bit impressed that the place was so large. Especially when we stepped down into the sunken living room. 

"So. You're like. Really rich." You huffed. Running your fingers through your hair as you looked around. Biting your lip a bit. I nodded. For once slightly embarrassed. 

"But I don't use my dads money. I've got a bunch of investments and stuff. So. We wont be loosing the place. Ever." I shrugged. Looking out of the large windows at the cars crawling by below. The snow had already vanished. It was spring again. Thank fuck. I was surprised that we even got snow. Even more so that it stuck around. Even though I missed the snow in Maine. 

"So. You're still very rich." You raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded sheepishly. Yeah. I guess I was. 

"But I swear. If you start treating me differently. There are gonna be issues." I poked you in the chest and you laughed a bit. Thank god you weren't going all formal on me now. 

"So what now?" I asked. Yawning a bit and taking my glasses off to clean them on my shirt. Humming a bit. 

"You're going to learn all the wonders of Attack On Titan. You have Netflix right?" You raised an eyebrow at me as we plopped down on the couch. 

"Yeah. Of course I do. Where else would I binge watch cult shows?" I raised an eyebrow. Handing the remote over to you and folding my legs I could already tell that this would be good. 

And I was so right. I had never been happier to live with someone so bipolar. Somehow our moods seemed to coordinate. Yours were just more intense. So. We both always wanted to scream st each other at the same time. And we wanted to do stupid best friend shit at the same time. It was perfect. Although. Your nightmares were a small problem. 

I jumped as your scream split the air. I shivered as I rolled out of bed and my feet hit the cold floor. I pulled a tee on so I wasn't in just boxers. Before padding to your room. It was a routine by now. I just slipped in, closing the door behind me and wandering over to the bed without even tripping on everything. There was enough light from the city streaming in through the entirely glass wall. That I could see with no problem. If I had been wearing my glasses. 

I perched on the edge of the bed and squinted at you for a moment. Analyzing your trembling form before I swung one leg over yours and wrapped my arms around your shoulders. Resting my head on yours and rubbing your back gently. 

We had something special by way of friendship. I didn't know what to call it. We weren't dating. But we didn't really have too many boundaries when it came to one of us being upset. I would often end up sleeping in the same bed as you after you had a bad nightmare. Letting you hold me like your only lifeline to reality. 

Which was how it went that night. Once you had stopped trembling. I gently laid you back down and shifted to cuddle up beside you. Tucking my head under your chin as I felt your arms slide around me. I knew it was nothing more than our not-100%-normal 'platonic' shit. But it was still nice. To lie there in your arms and feel safer than ever. After I was absolutely sure you were asleep, I sighed and slid my arms around you. Closing my eyes. 

"God. I love you. Ignorant shit." I whispered. Nosing at your collar and promptly dozing off. 

Living with you was the best choice I had ever made. Whether it was the times when you wandered around in just boxers, or when we stayed up for three days at a time gaming. Even if you did have to work. And sometimes I had to drag you away from your laptop when you got too close to four days straight. You put up with my smoking habit. And I soon learned the exact smell of you. Your body spray mixed with the tang of your favorite energy drinks. And spearmint. You had a thing for spearmint gum.

It was a nice change to come home to a couple of cats at the door and a nerd sprawled on the couch. Sometimes napping, sometimes coding, sometimes yelling at a game. (Which was violent nine times out of ten) I didn't mind being the best cook in the house. Or the one who taught you about fine wine. Or how to open a champagne bottle so people would think you were cool. I was the one who was there to fix your tie and your collar for anything formal. I taught you about the finer things in life. The things I had grown up around. Which meant a lot of times running around in the kitchen with you. Trying to make some really fancy dish for dinner. Often times we succeeded, saved the recipe, and moved on. And when we didn't? We ordered takeout and ignored our failure entirely. 

You helped me through a couple rough patches of self hate after I flunked a class I had busted ass trying to succeed at. Which meant a lot of us curled on the couch binge watching Leverage and eating Indian takeout. 

It was actually really nice. Living with you. You were a colorful person. And it was great to live with you. Like some endless college movie. But only with the geek and the wallflower. 

Within a few weeks I was addicted to living with you. It was my one weakness. The fact that I got to live with the guy I was currently in love with. And one would think the affection would fade around the third time I found a random sock in some random fuckall place. But I would just roll my eyes and tape it to your door. It stopped pretty soon. 

I practically lived for long nights spent watching some show. Sitting on either end of the couch, with our legs slung over each other in the middle. And a cat snoozing on each of us. Just to hang out with my best friend and two adoptive kids. The cats liked both of us. Even if Jinx had become sort of my cat. She had adopted me really. And we could often be found napping in some weird spot on one of my free days. 

Of course I still spent an absurd amount of time in the shower and sleeping on the days I liked to do that. When else was I supposed to really get off without risk of you interrupting. 

It really was an experience. Living with my best friend. I had never actually lived with anyone I liked. And especially not with anyone I loved. So. I had never been more content.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul   
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control 

 

"What's for breakfast?" I was surprised you were up this early. I was poking at my bagel with disinterest. And you wandered out groggily to get an energy drink. 

"I'm not cookin. There are bagels and don't forget cereal and shit." I muttered. Neither of us were morning people. Something else we had in common. Which was probably a good thing. 

"Exciting." You grumbled. Getting a bowl of cereal before plopping down next to me and eating silently.

The apartment was pretty quiet until noon on days when I didn't have classes. But I did that day. We went about our own morning routines. I showered and did my hair, before just throwing on some clothes to go to class in. I shouted that I was leaving as I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to class. 

I spent the next couple hours at school. Wishing I could be home as I copied down notes methodically. Grumbling and wanting to be home. It was awhile later that I slammed the door of the apartment. Not to be loud really. But so you knew I was home. 

"Bad day?" I heard your voice from the couch. When I looked over. I couldn't help but smile to see your legs slung over the back of the couch. Feet waving in the air. 

"No. I'm just tired of school. I love the subject. But I hate the classes." I yawned. Wandering over and plopping down next to you. You nodded a bit. Which looked weird because your head and shoulders were hanging of the couch. 

"That sucks." You yawned. Kicking your feet in the air and shifting a bit. I couldn't help but smile. God. You had the cutest random habits. I found about 90% of your quirks and habits very attractive. Even this one. There were a lot of times where I just wanted to flop down beside you and relax. To just cuddle up together and relax without the worry of it getting gay. 

The rest of the day was spent gaming and relaxing. You dozed off at one point. After we were done gaming and I had moved on to showing you doctor who. I flushed a bit as you nodded off on my shoulder. Only slightly offended that you had dozed off during my favorite show. But it allowed me to rest my head against yours and doze off as well. 

Our nights were always long, we talked, gamed, played with the cats. It was our usual night. The marvel of living with you kind of faded. It was just living with you now. It was a fact of life. That I had to constantly hide any signs of affection. That we just had a routine. Like an old married couple that had been together so long their brains were in sync. 

~~~

"Sol. Time to get up if we're gonna get there before we don't have any time there." I perched on the edge of the bed and shook your shoulder lightly. You grumbled and rolled over to lay on your black and squint at me. 

"You're an asshole." You muttered. Reaching one arm up and rubbing your eyes groggily. 

"Well you ain't much better. Now come on. You wanted to see my favorite spot." I reminded you. Folding my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow at you. 

"Oh go to hell. Okay. I'm up." You grumbled. Shoving my leg lightly and propping yourself up on one arm. 

"Good. Don't forget to take your meds." I tapped your arm lightly before I slipped out to go finish packing everything up. After I had changed into a white cotton button down and my swim trunks. Yawning a bit, I filled two travel mugs with coffee. Before I pulled out the cooler, set it on the counter, and stuck some ice packs in it. I kept lunch pretty typical picnic. Sandwiches, some salad, a couple sodas, etc. Picnic stuff. I closed the cooler up before sticking some towels, sunscreen (I fucking BURNED okay?), a Frisbee, just some random beach stuff, in a bag. You eventually wandered out and accepted your coffee. Much more awake now. I couldn't help but offer you a smile as we headed down to the car. I had traded out the jaguar for a convertible Camaro. And we kept the top down as we headed for the beach.

"So why is this your favorite place?" You asked. Turning to look at me as you fixed the sunglasses you were wearing. 

"Well..." I bit my lip. Did I really want to share such a... Personal memory? Okay. I probably shouldn't have hesitated. You were my best friend after all. 

"It was the best day I ever spent with my family." I sighed a bit. You seemed interested so I continued. 

"My dad had decided we needed just a weekend 'Vacation' of sorts. So. We went with Feferis family to this spot on the beach. And it was probably one of the best weekends of my life. I can still remember housing Feferi up on my shoulders and letting her an Meenah fight it out before we got to shove Meenah and Cronus into the water. Dad was actually happy for once. He made us all build a little sand empire. Feferis mom even got into it. And she's like. Stone cold. I saw her smile that day. I remember bein on my hands and knees between feferi and my brother and not hatin anyone as we laughed over dumb street plans and my dad tried to build a sandcastle in the middle of it all." I paused to take a breath smiling a bit. 

"We camped on the beach that night. Dad and Cronus ended up throwin me in the water, we had a campfire an everything. It was the only time I've ever seen my father relax. He actually told stories and smiled with the rest of us." I bit my lip before I just shrugged it off. 

"Well damn." You raised an eyebrow before you looked out of the windshield and sipped your coffee. 

"Yeah. So. Long story short, its a cool spot." I shrugged a bit. I was glad we got to do this early in the season. It wasn't too warm. But it wasn't too cold. It was the perfect beach day. The sky was clear, and the sun was warm. 

"Sweet. So. I take it we're gonna have the beach all to ourselves?" You yawned. Leaning back in your seat and closing your eyes. 

"Yeah. We should." I smiled abit. Suddenly wondered why you were asking. I dismissed it as nothing more than curiosity. It totally was just curiosity. 

The car ride was pretty short. Seeing as we weren't too far from the coast. We spent the whole time talking about memories. 

"What your favorite memory?" I asked, glancing over at you. You had to consider before smiling a bit. 

"I remember when I was a kid. Before my mom died, I was in middle school. And my dad was cooking dinner. Cause if was mothers day. He wanted mituna and I to come help. So we did. And lets just say, my dad isn't the best cook. My mom came home to her husband and two sons staring at a blackened mess that should have been stir fry. I can still remember her laughing and putting the pan in the sink herself. I can still see how the tiredness on her face melted away. She had her hair up in a ponytail as usual. And I remember her retying it and rolling her sleeves up to 'teach her boys a lesson' on cooking. Mituna was the one who turned on some sort of music. And we ended up cooking together as a family. My parents were smiling and laughing. And Mituna and I kept flicking it's of onion and pepper at each other because we were little shits." I listened to you talk quietly. I could he's the smile in your voice and couldn't help but smile myself. 

"What's your worst memory?" He asked when he was done. I raised an eyebrow, 

"Why?" I asked. Turning a corner easily. 

"Uhm. I dunno." It earned a scoff from me before I complied. God. I had a large crop to pick from. 

"Probably the first time my father told me I should be more like my brother." I til him the story quietly. Exempting a couple details. But otherwise. Telling exactly how it happened. 

"You?" I asked. Glancing over at you again. It didn't take long at all for you to respond. 

"The day my mom died." You said calmly. I frowned a bit before listening to you talk. 

"It was in one of those dumbass school shootings. I had been sick that day. She had been teaching class as usual. And Mituna was at the highschool. Apparently she saved her students. Took down the shooter somehow. But got herself shot several times in doing it. Apparently mituna actually saw her body right after it happened. It was what broke him. She got shot through the head, twice in the stomach, and once in the chest. The guy had unloaded when she tackled him. But she had knocked his gun up so it caught him in the throat. I remember mitunas look of horror when he came home. And how numb I was for days after. I couldn't believe she was dead for about two weeks." He said quietly. God. That sounded like hell. That really did. I couldn't imagine seeing my mother like that. Well. I couldn't imagine seeing my mother at all. She had died before I could remember her face. All I had to remember her by was a snippet of her talking to me while I was a baby. How I remembered it was a mystery. Since my memory was shit. But I didn't question it. 

We got to talk about a couple more good memories before we got to the beach. I selected a spot to park before we got all our stuff and hiked in to the spot. It was a sheltered cove that could only really be seen from above. The water was a tad chilly. But otherwise. Pretty nice. I helped set up the blanket and stuff before I stripped my shirt off and went right in. into the waves before popping up and grinning wolfishly at you. I flicked my hair back out of my face before raising an eyebrow. 

"Well? You comin? in?" I asked. You rolled your eyes before pulling your shirt off as well and wading in. 

"Fuck you its cold!" You laughed. Before walking out to where I was. I shrugged a bit. Grinning and wiping water off my face. 

"You should swim at Reid in maine. Now that's fuckin cold." I smirked a bit. Before moving out farther. So the waves lapped at my chest instead of my waist.

"I should start calling you fish boy. Christ." You muttered. Following me out and splashing me with a huff. 

A water battle ensued. With a lot of us tackling each other and me dunking you in the water. It was fun. To say the least. And by lunchtime. We were both laughing and shivering from the waves. So we spent about an hour playing Frisbee. Running up and down the beach to catch the disc. 

Eventually we did settle down and eat something. Sitting on the blanket and relaxing happily. 

"So. What do you think?" I asked as I opened my soda. I was definitely thirsty by now. It was the most active I had been in awhile. 

"Its pretty cool. But I still prefer my laptop." You grinned. Before taking a bite of your sandwich and turning your eyes back to the waves. 

"Weirdo." I scoffed. I didn't understand you. I would be outside as much as possible during the warm months. And you would just code. All day every day.

"Fishboy." You taunted. Picking up your own soda and smirking at me. 

"Well. You're gonna have to come to the beach with me during the summer. Otherwise I'll get all the hot beach babes and you'll get none." I teased. Shoving your shoulder lightly. 

"oh god forbid." You snorted. "Just give me a nerd I can sleep in with and I'm happy." You announced. Shaking your head and downing almost half of your soda. We were both pretty tired out after that. 

We spent another hour playing Frisbee. Before we decided to go back into the water. 

"Shit it got cold!" I huffed as the surf lapped over my feet. 

"You're just a wimp!" You laughed. I could hear the splash before I felt it. I couldn't help but yell as the icy water hit me from the side. How the shit did such a skinny guy move so much water with just his hands?

"Hey asshole! Watch the fuckin water man!" I yelped. Almost tripping over my own feet. 

"Make me fish boy! I thought you loved the ocean!" I really yelled as suddenly I was tackled back into the frigid water. Thankfully it was only half an inch deep. So I was fine. But you were suddenly on top of me. Grinning like the little shit you were. One arm propped above my head, the other hand digging into the wet sand by my face. 

"You little shit!" I squirmed a bit under you. The cold water lapping against my side and the side of my head. 

"Nerd." You taunted. Your eyes flicking over my face and the drops of water splattered on my glasses. I was acutely aware of your knee driving into the sand between my legs. Basically straddling one of my legs. I smirked a bit at you. Pressing my hands to your chest to shove you off. Before you caught both of my wrists. Pinning them above my head and raising an eyebrow to taunt me. A smirk twisting your lips and exposing those sharp teeth. I couldn't help but flush a bit under such intense scrutiny. Or the way you were suddenly looking at me. Not to mention the lean muscle of your chest pressed flat against my own. And the chill of the seawater at my back. 

"Oh you aren't going anywhere kiddo." Was it just me or had that sounded like more than just a playful threat?

"I highly doubt that, asshole." I squirmed a bit. Flushing when it caused my body to arch against yours. Fuck. After a moment of watching me with an odd look. You leaned a bit closer. Bringing our lips hardly an inch apart. Holy shit. When I didn't protest, or make a sarcastic comments, I felt your lips press to mine. And all intentions of slipping away and throwing you into the surf for a good dunking evaporated. 

Your kiss was slightly hesitant at first. Testing me really. And I relaxed under you. Kissing back slowly, my heart pounding. Where the hell had that come from? I just hoped it wasn't a heat of the moment type deal. Cause that would really suck. 

When you pulled back, I sucked in a sharp breath. Opening my eyes to look up at you. My lips slightly parted in shock. You smirked a bit, before kissing me again. Heatedly this time. 

When you released my wrists, my arms wrapped around your neck, hands sliding into your hair. I kissed back easily this time. And the noise I let out when you nibbled at my bottom lip was kind of embarrassing. I felt you chuckle slightly. Your chest rumbling against mine as one of your arms slid under my back. The other hand finding my hair. My breath hitched a bit and I couldn't help but arch closer. I felt your breath hiss against my mouth and your body rutting down against my own. Holy fuck. I could feel every sharp line of your body. 

It was when your mouth moved to my neck that I realized where this was going. And it send heat flooding through my body as sharp teeth grazed my skin. I couldn't help but let out a faint gasp as your tongue dragged over my pulse.

I let my head rest back against the sand as you continued to explore the hollow of my collar and throat. 

"I have wanted to do this for so long. You've been driving me crazy for so long Ampora." You hissed against my throat. Causing me to shiver a bit and practically choke on my own breath. 

"glad the feelings mutual." I gasped. Shivering again as I tilted my head to give you better access to my neck. Damn. You were good at this. I let out a choked moan as suddenly I felt the pressure of your thigh against my crotch. 

I had to drag you up for another kiss. Feeling your body locked against mine was getting to be a little too much. You smirked a bit into the kiss, your hand curling around my shoulder as I slid one hand down your side. We were both damp with seawater and I would have been shivering if I wasn't pressed against you. 

I could feel your hand curl in my hair. Tugging slightly at it as I found the waistband of your swim trunks. A silent question in the air. You got my idea and soon, you were tugging at my shorts as well. I knew that we would both need showers later. Because of all the fucking sand. But I didn't give a shit. 

I let out a loud moan against your mouth as your hips ground down against my own. Feeling your hand skin down my side to rest against the back of my thigh. It wasn't long before you had shifted to kneel between my legs. One hand still in my hair as I felt your hand skim down towards the inside of my thigh. Working one finger into me slowly and gently. I whimpered a bit and pressed my head back against the sand. Relaxing into the feeling of your mouth on my neck again. I groaned faintly as another finger joined the first. You definitely took your time making sure I wouldn't get hurt.

"Sol please-" I gasped. Shuddering a bit and clutching your hair and shoulder. I really wouldn't have been able to hold up much longer I you kept at that. Your hand moved to the sand beside my hip instead. And I gasped a bit, tensing up as you slid into me slowly. 

Yeah. I wasn't a virgin. I had screwed plenty of people while I was drunk or just needing something to spite my father. But hooooooly hell. I had never really reacted like this to anyone. And shit. The grind of your body against mine was intoxicating. 

"Oh god sol-" I gasped. The feeling of the frigid water against my back only amplified everything as you groaned faintly and bit at my neck hard enough to leave a mark. Your faint groan made me shiver a bit. Hooking one of my legs over your hip. 

It wasn't terribly long before I hit my climax. And you soon followed. We were left panting and laying on the sand. I could feel your body trembling slightly against mine. Your forehead resting against my collar and your back still arched slightly. I let out a few shuddering breaths. My hand resting on your damp hair. The other digging into the sand above my head where it had ended up. 

"Holy shit ED." You sighed. I didn't want to move. The feeling of your body still locked against mine and your breathing raspy against my neck. 

A few minutes later, we had gotten our shorts back on and waded back out into the water to clean up. I was just splashing some water on my face when a pair of arms slid around my waist and I felt your body press to my back, leaning my head back against your collar, I smiled at you quietly. Appreciating how gorgeous you were in the dying sun. Hair everywhere and spiked with the saltwater. Droplets of water sliding down your neck and shoulders. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I couldn't help but laugh a bit as you nuzzled at my temple. 

"Try me." I challenged. Covering your hands with mine and tilting my head to kiss your jawline. 

"Okay. Screw you." You laughed. Humming and kissing the top of my head. I raised an eyebrow as I relaxed back against you. 

"You just did." I pointed out. Smiling as you laughed and hid your face in my shoulder. 

"Wow ED." You scoffed. "Either way. We should get home. Gemini will hate us if we don't feed him on time." I nodded a bit before I lead the way back to shore. Pulling my button down on but not buttoning it. We sat on our towels on the way back. Talking and laughing. It really was nice. To be close to you and not have to hold back on blurting out random compliments. 

That nights show was Doctor Who again. And meant it was us curled up together, your arms around me. I almost dozed off against your chest several times. And eventually I just switched to straddling your legs. Laying on your chest and falling asleep. I woke to you gently kissing my cheek. 

"Come on ED. Want to sleep with me tonight?" You asked. Earning a drowsy nod from me as I shifted and sat up. Rubbing my eyes and yawning as I sat back a bit. It brought my hips right against yours. And you smirked a bit before pulling me in for a slow kiss. Your hands sliding up my sides and under my shirt. I leaned into the kiss and slid my arms around your neck. Still drowsy. But otherwise content. I hummed quietly as you slid my shirt off over my head. Yours soon followed. Both of them cast to the floor. It was lazy and gentle this time around. 

It was less lust and more affection. And I was letting out a stream of soft noises as I rolled my hips against yours. One hand against the back of your neck. I had accidentally dug my nails into your shoulder, but you had left couple small scratches on my back as you pulled me close. It was the slow grind of you inside me that drove me over the edge. Gaping slightly and arching closer to you. 

After a lazy shower full of us just chatting about history and shampooing each others hair, we headed to bed and curled up together happily. Jinx curled up against my back as your arms slid around me and I yawned. Resting my forehead against your collar and closing my eyes. 

"Your too cute for your own damn good." You murmured. Carding your fingers through my hair. 

"Says the gorgeous nerd." I mumbled. Shaking my arms around you and cuddling close. You scoffed a bit and relaxed. It was perfect. Lying there with you and the cats


End file.
